halofandomcom-20200222-history
M510 Siegework/Ultra-Heavy Mobile Anti-Aircraft Weapons Platform
|width= |height= |armament=*1 Mark 2547/35cm HRG *2 M79 65mm MLSR |crew=3 crew *Driver 1 *Gunner 2 |passengers=30-35 |role=*Mobile Ground Command Center *Troop Deployment *Anti-Vehicular/Anti-Air platform/Anti-Infantry *Transport |era=Post-War |affiliation=United Nations Space Command}} }} The M510 Siegework/Ultra-Heavy Mobile Anti-Aircraft Weapons Platform, also known as the Mammoth, is a very large UNSC vehicle that appears in Halo 4. It resembles a larger and more mobile Elephant. It is a mobile command and control unit or forward operating base. The Mammoth can transport and deploy smaller vehicles like the Warthog or the Mongoose as well as infantry units. Class History First Requiem As the was being pulled into Requiem, several of the ship's Mammoths were violently slammed into each other.''Halo 4 - Promotional Material: The Commissioning'' Later, a Mammoth was deployed to help with the blow through operation to help destroy a Gravity Well Generator keeping Infinity in Requiem. This Mammoth was heavily damaged in the operation. Design Super Structure The Mammoth is the largest land vehicle of the UNSC known so far, quadrupling the size of the Elephant in length, and can carry multiple Warthogs and Mongooses. The Mammoth is a mobile base on wheels. It has six heavy duty wheels, cargo doors at both ends for the deployment of vehicles, and sports two winches among other practical loops and hooks on its front for multiple uses. The Mammoth is also three stories tall; the lowest level is used as a vehicle garage, while the second level is where the command center of the vehicle is located, and the topmost level is the outer deck exposed partially outside for observation and combat and the location of the MAC and side-mounted rocket turrets. Armament The Mammoth's primary armament consists of a MAC (referred to as a "mini MAC" in dialogue) on its top, near the rear of the vehicle. The Mark 2457 ''MAC fires a 35 centimeter round and is powerful enough to destroy a Particle Cannon in one shot, however it requires the use of a Target Designator. Other weapons onboard the Mammoth include two M79 Multiple Launch Rocket System turrets on the front right and left sides. There are also several ammo crates, enough to arm several squads of Marines and/or Spartans, in the vehicle garage and command center. Trivia *The Mammoth resembles the Clone Turbo Tank/Imperial Juggernaut from the Star Wars franchise. Both are very large vehicles that serve as a mobile command center and can carry other smaller vehicles into battle. *The Mammoth appears to be the UNSC's equivalent to the Covenant's Harvester, however given its overt combat purpose it is more likely a counterpart to the military version of the Covenant Scarab walker, as both are massive, rather slow ultra-heavy vehicles with incredible amounts of heavy armor and firepower, while at the same time possessing secondary forward command and troop transport capabilities. Gallery Concept Art File:H4-Concept-Mammoth-Computer.jpg|Concept art of a computer terminals inside the Mammoth. File:H4_Mammoth_ammorack_concept_art.jpg|Concept art of a weapons rack inside the Mammoth. Mammoth concept.1.jpg Mammoth concept.2.jpg Mammoth concept.3.jpg Overviews File:H4EVG_Mammoth.png|A render of the Mammoth. Exterior Shots File:H4_Commissioning_Mammoth.jpg|Two Mammoths sliding across one of the Infinity's hangar bays, in ''The Commissioning. File:H4E3_Mammoth.jpg|A pre-release version Warthog exiting the Mammoth's internal bay. File:Mammoth_side_high_detail.png|An upper view of the Mammoth. File:Mammoth rocket.jpg|John-117 firing one of the Mammoth's rocket turrets at the Remnant forces. Appearance *''Halo 4'' Sources ru:Сверхтяжелая_самоходная_зенитная_установка_M510 Category:Human Vehicles